


Turian Intrigue

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Shakarian One Shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Intrigue, One Shot, Shaving, Short One Shot, Supportive Garrus Vakarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Garrus finds Shepard shaving her legs one night, this ends up leading to a fun conversation then to a bit of fluff.(Rated teen and up for referenced partial nudity and maybe two swear words)





	Turian Intrigue

Garrus had seen Shepard do a whole lot of strange things in their time being friends, but he could almost swear that he had witnessed even more weird shit since they became a couple than most Turians see in their whole lives.

"Shepard, where are you?" He called out when he found her room empty.

A muffled "In here!" Came from the bathroom.

He had heard the water running so he figured she was in the shower.

Boy was he wrong.

Stepping into the bathroom, he found Shepard wearing nothing but a towel on her head and a pair of baby blue undies.

The fact that she had a can of shaving cream in one hand, a razor in the other and a toothbrush in her mouth made the weird pose he caught her in even more hilarious.

She was sitting on the sink counter with her one leg extended toward the ceiling as she applied shaving cream to the back of her thigh.

"Two questions, number one, what are you doing, and two, how the fuck are you able to get your leg up that high?"

She rinsed the shaving cream off of her hand so she could grab her toothbrush out of her mouth and spit out the toothpaste in her mouth before she answered.

"Shaving, and lots of practice." Was her answer.

"This is going to sound weird, but I'm a little intrigued, Turian's can't get their legs up half that high."

"Right, because of the hips." She hummed, "If you want you can watch, I know without hair Turian's don't have to shave either." 

He didn't admit that even the concept was completely foreign to him, but he felt that she already knew that.

So he watched her every fluid motion from the doorway.

"Is it just a various cultural human thing to shave your legs? Because Vega has a lot of leg hair." 

Shepard burst out laughing so hard that she almost fell off the sink.

"I'd like to see Vega with shaved legs, but no, it's just a female human thing," She explained.

"Honestly I thought that some humans just didn't have any," he admitted.

Shepard chuckled, "I wish it were that simple, some dumbass a few centuries ago put the idea in everyone's head that women needed to have smooth legs just so he could sell more razors, and now here I am sitting on the sink having this conversation with my boyfriend on this day."

He was quiet for a minute, "Why don't you just not shave then?" It seemed like a simple enough thing since she seemed to hate someone long since dead because he normalized the behavior long before her time.

This prompted a thoughtful look from Shepard.

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked him quietly.

"Why would I mind?" He countered.

Shepard flung the razor into the sink with a smile, "I'm gonna be so fuzzy." She giggled.

"And I'm going to love you just the same as if you were smooth." He got a kiss for that remark.

"Awh, Vakarian, you love me?" She teased.

"Damn right I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Garrus is a supportive boyfriend and you can not convince me otherwise.  
> [Vanilla's Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
